Trust in Your Heart
by Harryandlunaforever
Summary: Harry and Luna realize their love for each other


Trust Your Heart

This was inspired by a girl I call Luna, and Maria, thanks for encouraging me to write this.

Hermione, Ron and I are finally on our way back to Hogwarts, sitting on the train just waiting to get there. Ginny fell asleep on my shoulder… She is so beautiful. The perfect girl for me, so sweet and kind, always quick with a hug or a kiss, always there for me, I can't believe she came back to me after all I had done to her. She never deserved it. Looking back into our past together, Ill never forget that night, in the Chamber of Secrets. I knew we were destined to be together.

When I saved her from Tom Riddle, from the basilisk, it was like I was staring right into my future, I could see everything that awaited us. As the years went by, we grew closer and closer, and it was perfect. And then… Cho happened.

I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew she was going to find out, I knew it was bad. It just felt so good, Cho is just so beautiful. Ginny and I had been fighting over something stupid, I cant even remember what, and I had sulked off by the lake just to think. I was sitting on the lakeshore, drowning my sorrows, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up, and it's like the face of an angel was staring back at me. In a moment of complete bliss, I simply reached up, pulled her lips to mine, and kissed her softly. Cho kissed me back, and we went to the ground, hands roaming over each other, clothes slowly being removed.

We awoke as the sun was setting, when it hit me. I slept with Cho. I had sex, with Cho. And the worst part? It felt good. So very, very good. Ginny wanted to wait.. But Cho just gave it up.. and I loved it. Did I really just throw out everything Ginny and I went through? While I was deep in thought, Cho woke up. We sat in silence for a moment or two, turned to each other, and once again, a soft kiss was given. I told her no, but it was almost impossible to resist.

My poor Ginny, my girl, never suspected a thing. I gave her flowers, apologized for being such a dick the previous day, and we went about acting like we always did. But Cho was always in the back of my mind. I sent her a note, telling her to meet me at midnight in the owerly. I went through the rest of the day in a daze, and couldn't sleep at all. I threw on my invisibility cloak, and went to our meeting spot. Cho was awaiting me there. I told her that we could never get together again, I couldn't do it, I loved Ginny so much. Cho didn't even say a word, she just kissed me. And, God help me, I kissed her back.

These secret trysts went on for something like nine months, before one of Ginny's friends spied us one day, and it was then my world came crashing down. I threw Cho away like she was nothing more then a rag, and I tried to tell Ginny how much I loved her, that I didn't mean to do any of it. She had none of it. She kicked me out of her life, and I deserved it. I went from being the star Quidditch player, have decent grads, but being so happy with my life because of Ginny, to failing almost all my classes hating myself and to top it all off, Slytherin beat us! I started cutting myself, and it helped some. Hermione tried to be there for me, but nothing help. With one stupid act, I had started the end of the perfect relationship, and the end of one of my best friendships. Ron wouldn't even look at me anymore, in fact, I went from being The Boy Who Lived, to The Boy Who Should Die. I've never felt that bad in my life, I've never been such an outcast.

As the months grew on, the attitudes toward me warmed up slightly, I even got myself a new girlfriend or two, but nothing that compared to my feelings for Ginny. She finally started talking to me again, as did Ron, but she always held herself in check, she never really opened up to me, let go of her feelings like she did again.

Now, at the end of last year, Hogwarts held a huge ball. I had recently broken up with yet another girl, because I couldn't find what I had before, I couldn't find myself another Ginny. I resolved that I would get her back for this dance, she really was the only one I wanted. I started talking to her more and more, gaining her trust back slowly, until the day came when she finally agreed to go. It was the happiest day of my life, because the day she agreed to go with me, she also came back to me, as my girl, my love, and to top it all off, it was my birthday. The dance was incredible, and she told me later that it was one of the happiest nights of her life. And that brings us to the moment now, going back to Hogwarts, with the love of my life asleep on my shoulder.

I had to slide Ginny off my shoulder, I really had to go to the restroom, but before I left I bought her a few chocolate frogs, they always were her favorite. Walking to the bathroom, I noticed a blond girl had slipped into step with me. I asked her name, and she said Luna, Luna Lovegood. I could tell right away that there was something special about this girl, it was something in her eyes. Unfortunately, we had reached our respective bathrooms, and I didn't see her again until a week later, in Transfigurations.

This girl, this beautiful girl, with this airy, dreamlike quality, we incredibly smart! She aced everything, putting even Hermione to shame! I caught myself staring a few times, I had to snap out of this, I'm in love with Ginny, remember? She's my soul mate. As it happened, Luna and I were assigned to be partners for the next month! As we got to know each other better, I learned to love her sense of humor, the ease of talking to her. Ginny was a little suspicious, I was always so happy to go to class for once in my life, but I told her I just really like what we were learning.

I was trying to ignore the feelings that were coming, I barely knew this girl, and yet I found myself missing her, and hoping that everyday we would find some excuse to be by each other, just so we could talk a little. I had to know if she liked me as much as I liked her… I hoped not, for my relationship's sake. If she didn't, life would be so much easier. I could just stay with Ginny, and stay with everything I worked so hard for. But if she liked me… well I had another problem. Do I throw out everything I worked for on the chance that these feelings I have for Luna will amount to something? Or do I just suck it up and stay with my love?

My feelings for Luna were getting even stronger. We made plans to see each other; she was going to teach me to dance. I told myself it was to impress Ginny… but I know the real reason was just to spend time with Luna. To be close to her, holding her in my arms. I started to look forward to seeing her, talking to her, more than I wanted to talk to my own girlfriend! Yes, Ginny is very pretty, and makes me happy, but to tell the truth, we have so little in common. Luna and I on the other hand, have fascinating discussion about anything and everything. And we have so much in common, its like we were made for each other. That's why I was looking forward to my dancing lessons, I just want to get closer to her. They were to start after our Christmas break.

Break came and I was looking forward to spending most of it snogging Ginny in the different corners of the Burrow. Ron and I took a quick jaunt to Diagon Alley to buy some Christmas presents. Ron went off to Flourish and Blotts to pick out a new book or two for Hermione, and I wandered the streets, browsing. I came upon a little street vendor, who was drawing names in a beautiful rainbow calligraphy, and when the name was read aloud, it would come off the page as if it was alive, and glow like it was on fire for a few moments. I knew Ginny would love it, so I bought it. But then I thought about Luna, and I had to get one for her to. I really loved seeing her smile, and I knew this was something that could make it happen.

Ron came rumbling along just as I was putting the presents into my bag, and we went back to the Burrow. Ron ran inside, he had to puke because of all the Honeydukes candy he ate. I remember hearing somewhere that Luna lived right over the hill, so I went in search of her to give her the present. It took me a couple tries, but I finally arrived at her door. I knocked, and she answered with a " Hello Harry, how nice it is to see you" I gave her a huge hug, and we went inside to her living room, and sat side by side on the couch.

I gave her the present, and when she opened it, she put her head on my shoulders and said "Its so beautiful, thank you so much darling." She looked up at me, those beautiful brown eyes glowing with this warmth that I had never seen in anyone. I leaned down, and softly, gently kissed her. She kissed me back, and we just melted into each other. With this one kiss, I knew what I wanted in my life. As much as Ginny was good for me, as much as she loved me, no one has ever kissed me like that before. I knew Luna was the one. I felt so much fire in that kiss, so many unspoken words, months of flirting and gentle touches. I just had to tell Ginny…

We sat there on her couch for a few moments longer, savoring the feel of each other's body's. Reluctantly we untangled ourselves, and I walked out of her door, with one last kiss for my Luna, one more kiss full of promise. Walking away from her door, back to the Burrow, It hit me what I just did. With that one kiss, I had thrown my whole life away, one more time. For a girl I barely knew, for a girl I knew almost nothing about. But something about her put a new fire into my soul, something I haven't felt for a long time. Ginny may be the perfect girlfriend, but I just don't love her like I should.

Into the Burrow I went, and gave all the presents to their respective people. Ginny absolutely loved hers, and jumped up to give me a huge hug and a soft kiss. My heart almost melted, I can't believe I hurt her again. I knew I had to tell her, but when, and how? After Christmas, when we were back at school? I couldn't do it now; I just couldn't take our last Christmas away…

The rest of break passed by fairly quickly, sledding, snowball fights, and plenty of snogging filled it. We all got back on the train,


End file.
